In order to be able to develop materials that are used, for example, for sensors or also for catalysts, it is presently customary to use high throughput methods in which a materials library is created, the elements of which are tested with respect to properties of significance to the particular application. The elements or materials of the materials library are primarily tested for the desired target property. Thus in the case of resistive sensors, the material having the best resistance properties is determined, in the case of optical sensors, the optical absorption characteristics and in the case of catalysts, substance conversion is analyzed.
For example, for the development of an optical sensor that changes color under the influence of a gas, it is known from common practice to irradiate a materials library using visible light and to analyze it by spectroscopy using a corresponding detector, which is sensitive to this wavelength range.
Moreover, for the development of a sensor, it is known to apply infrared radiation to a materials library and to measure the resulting infrared spectra for the individual elements using a flat infrared detector. A spectroscopic test of this type makes it possible to analyze the chemical reactions occurring in the individual elements of the materials library. 10
The spectroscopic tests make it possible to select the element from the materials library in question that has the best properties for the particular application. In order to optimize the selection of materials, various spectroscopic methods have been used in succession in the past. At times, this may be very time-intensive.